Naruto troligy
by F.l.yuchiha99
Summary: series of the naurto episodes with a few extra characters and episodes with a few twists in the episodes. Please enjoy! :D.


_Chapter 1- Kakashi's son_

_It was a nice bright and sunny day in Konoha. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were waiting in training fields waiting for their sensei Kakashi._

_"Urgh...where is Kakashi sensei...he told us to be here early and yet he's late" Sakura complained_

_"I know...and he also goes off and tells us not to eat breakfast...tch'...what a sensei he is" Naruto complained_

_"Breakfast...I didn't even have dinner last night...really bad idea to go on a diet" Sakura said_

_"Well Sakura you don't really have to starve yourself" Naruto explained_

_"I know that already now Naruto...right Sasuke-kun" Sakura cooed_

_"Hn" Sasuke mumbled_

'Damn...that's all what I hear any more...Sasuke-kun this Sasuke-kun that...jeez...would she shut the fuck up already' _Naruto and Sasuke thought at the same time._

_Five minutes past and Kakashi finally came with a boy beside him._

_"Yo...hey guys sorry I'm late a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around down the path of life" Kakashi lied_

_"You liar sensei...there's not even a long way around to this training ground...at least i think...but that doesn't matter your still late" Sakura complained _

_While Sakura was busy ranting on and on about Kakashi being late. Naruto and Sasuke looked over at the boy beside Kakashi. He looked exactly their age and maybe the same height as Sasuke with long raven brown hairdown to his knees ited in a low ponytail. He was wearing_

_ A short black sleeveless doggy collar shirt, black short sleeve fishnet shirt,dark brown cargo shorts, black leg warmers/ arm warmers,green and black wireless headphones, two black studded earrings one each ear._

_ What really caught them off guard was his eyes that were a grayish white looked like he was starring off into space but also it looked like he was to focused on the music that he was listening to on his wireless headphones._

_"Hey Kakashi sensei...who's this" Naruto gestured toward the boy next to Kakashi with the bored expression._

_Kakashi looked over to the boy beside him who'd didn't seem to pay any mind and smiled down a him, well what looked like a smile apart from the mask and forehead protector covering up most of his face._

_"Oh this is my son Suzuki Shun" Kakashi said_

_"What!"Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura exclaimed_

_Naruto's pov_

_I can't believe what I'm hearing. Kakashi sensei has a son. i didn't even know Kakashi was married. What a real shocker._

_"YOUR SON..."Sakura exclaimed_

_'Wait a go Sakura for pointing out the obvious' I thought_

_"Are you married or something Kakashi sensei" Sasuke asked_

_' Thank you Sasuke for being smart enough to say the obvious...other than Sakura...why do i like her again' I thought_

_"What...no, no, no...Shun's my adopted son...I'm not actually married" Kakashi replied frantically_

_"Oh..."I said _

_"So how old is he" Sakura asked_

_"12...like you guys..."Kakashi said_

_"Well is he sick or something...he looks rather pale" I asked_

_'Considering the fact the boy has black eyeliner around his eyes and black nail polish on...what is he emo or something' _

_"No he's fine...that's just his natural skin color." Kakashi said as he laid a hand on the boy Shun's shoulder_

_He still didn't move an inch from that...who or what the heck is this boy._

_Sasuke's pov_

_I just saw and heard Kakashi say that the boy was fine since Naruto just asked if this boy Shun was ok cause he was so pale. Even maybe a little paler than me but about the same. I saw Kakashi lay his hand on his shoulder and he didn't move an inch. Now I wasn't so sure if he was turely ok._

_"Are you sure" I had to ask_

_"Yeah...here...Shun say hi" Kakashi said shaking the boys shoulder a little to get his attention_

_Shun snapped out of it and took off the headphones._

_"Huh" he asked bordly_

_"This is my team...team this is Shun" Kakashi introduced_

_"Hey" Shun said bordly_

_"Nice to meet you...I'm Haruno Sakura"_

_"Hey...Uchiha Sasuke" I said_

_"Uzumaki Naruto believe it"_

_"Hey….alright...dad tell me again why I'm here" Shun asked emotionlessly_

_"Your here to help me. But you could stay by my side if you want to" Kakashi said_

_"No thanks...you know that I could see perfectly fine" Shun said_

_"What are you two talking about" Sakura asked_

_"Well you see here...Shun's really a blind shinobi" Kakashi said casually as if was an everyday type of thing._

_"WHAT!"We exclaimed_

_'How is that even possible...a blind shinobi...I've never heard of that before' I thought_

_To be continued..._


End file.
